


Hickies.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hickies, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a thing, that one little kink that makes them fall apart and beg.  For Castiel, it's hickies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickies.

**Author's Note:**

> so I got bored on the bus home to my parent's house... and wrote this. Oops. I'm still not happy with how it ends (but then again, I'm never happy with my endings). Anyways, I hope you lovely people enjoy it. xo.
> 
> PS: when I wrote this, I imagined it as taking place in an alternate universe but if you want to imagine it in the show verse, go right ahead. (:

In the months that he's been together with Castiel (in the carnal meaning of the word), Dean has realized that Cas has a lot of _things_ ; things that set him off, that make him pant and beg and curse in his wonderfully low voice. Some of the things change depending on how Castiel feels but there are some that are consistent, that always serve to make him growl and claw at the sheets. 

Number one on that never-changing list: hickies. 

He doesn't think he'll ever forget the moment that he discovered that wonderful fact. It'd been in the first week of them getting together, when they were still just screwing around, when the word 'boyfriend' was hardly a thought in the back of Dean's mind. Castiel had been hovering over top of him, one hand wrapped around Dean's cock, mouth dragging along his jaw. Sam had been in the next room and Dean didn't trust himself to be quiet when he came and he'd stuck his mouth against Cas' shoulder and _sucked_ , successfully muffling his groans and curses.

Castiel's groan, on the other hand, wasn't muffled at all and for a day or so, Dean couldn't make eye contact with Sam without blushing like a damn idiot. 

Nonetheless, he'd tried it again the next time they were together, just to make sure that it wasn't a fluke. That time, he'd waited until he was making his way down Castiel's stomach before he sucked a bruise into the dip of his navel, working the skin between his lips and teeth until it was shiny with saliva and flushed red. 

Needless to say, judging from the vulgarity that came out of Cas' mouth, it wasn't a fluke. 

From that day forward, he made a point of giving Castiel at least one hickie whenever he could. He left them on the paper thin skin of his inner thighs, along the sharp ridge of his collarbone and the curves of his ribs. He trailed them down the flatness of his stomach and along the outline of his hip bones and across the expanse of his shoulders. He even sucked one onto the inside of Castiel's wrist; by the time he managed to make the splotch appear against his skin, Cas had been begging him to fuck him and hey, who was Dean to deny him?

Nonetheless, despite the fact that he'd sucked bruises into almost every other inch of his skin, Dean stayed away from Castiel's neck. It wasn't that he was afraid of someone seeing them; he'd already covered all the bases with his friends and family about his sexuality and he didn't particularly care what random strangers on the street thought of him. It was a modesty thing if he was being honest (and if Sam knew that, Dean knew that he'd laugh in his face). It was one thing for _him_ to know that he'd had the pleasure of fucking Cas the night before; broadcasting it to the world through bruises was something entirely different. That was what he believed and he was sticking to it. 

In the end, his commitment to modesty lasts for only a few weeks. He tries, he really, really does but Castiel tries harder. He throws his head back when Dean is touching him, which makes the tendons of his neck draw tight, making a pretty picture that is _so_ fucking hard to ignore. He begs, he swears, he _pleads_ for Dean to mark his neck up and one night, Dean finally gives in. He's got Cas on his back, legs wrapped around his ribs, fingernails digging into his shoulders and when Dean hits his prostate, he throws his head back into the pillow, exposing inches of gloriously unmarked skin. 

It doesn't stay unmarked for long. By the time Dean pulls away, there's four separate bruises sucked into the stubbled skin of Castiel's jaw and throat and Dean is almost positive that Cas is fucking crying with pleasure. He starts on the other side but he barely manages to leave a mark under Castiel's ear before he's coming, cock untouched, incoherent words tumbling from his mouth like rain. By the time he comes a few minutes later, the marks have already darkened into color. Castiel's skin is mottled red (with hints of yellow) and right before he falls asleep, Dean can't help but lightly flick his tongue over the dark bruises. 

The noise Castiel makes is almost enough to wake Dean up for round two. Almost. 

When he finally wakes up eleven hours later and finds Castiel eating breakfast at the table, the first thing he sees is that the marks on Castiel's neck are even darker. They no longer look like they're going to start bleeding; instead, they've developed a purple tint, mixing in with the red and yellow to form something completely unique and gorgeous. 

The second thing he sees is that his brother is sitting at the head of the table, staring at him with a closed mouth, eyes briefly flickering to Castiel's neck before coming back to Dean. Deep down, Dean can't help but feel a tiny bit embarrassed but then he sees the smile Castiel gives him and he smirks at Sam, sitting down beside Cas. 

“Whatcha looking at Sammy?” His brother opens his mouth three times, words dying in his mouth, before he gets up and stomps out of the room. For his part, Castiel looks completely unbothered by the incident and his calm demeanor gets Dean thinking about something. 

Everybody's got a thing, a thing that makes them completely undone. He's got one, Castiel's got one and he's pretty sure that even his little brother has one (although he really doesn't want to think about that). For Cas, it's _definitely_ hickies. For Dean, it's... well. It takes him a moment to nail it down but in the end, he knows that his thing is making Castiel gasp and pant and moan _Dean_ as he's coming. If that means Dean has to deal with weird looks when people see the blossoming bruises on Castiel's neck...

Well, he concludes as he leans over and gently kisses one of the hickies, it's definitely worth it.


End file.
